Stars of Saving
by AnimeCactusGlasses
Summary: Sakura has been beaten and bruised when she runs away can these people save her btw im horrible at summarys and this story is slightly crack
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey people this is an interesting idea I had and it was kind of batshit insane in a general point of view so I'm sorry forgive me! But please read!

Sakuras POV: Sakura closed the door quietly slipping down the hallway and she creeped down the stairs avoiding all the parts that made noise and finally she reached the bottom step. She then ran over to the door and grabbed her cloak and pulled it on. She pulled the hood over her head and was ready to leave when she thought over her plan once again, her plan to run away from her own personal hell. Sakura lived by herself mostly because her parents were out a lot but when they did come home they beat her and called her names like freak and worthless scum. She did not want to be around that anymore so she planned to run away. She opened the door and slipped into the darkness of the night her green eyes glowing eerily in the dark as she fled into the dark forest.

Deidaras POV: I slumped against the tree sighing with a frustrated look on my face. I didn't like to be the one who had to keep watch but I lost the match. For such wanted criminals you would think the match would be a fight or something but no we played rock paper scissors. Have you seen 9 of the worlds most wanted criminals play rock paper scissors? Maybe not but its violent and hilarious when you're winning but when you're losing like me then well it sucks. I sighed once more and looked at my surroundings and saw a flash of green. I got up quickly and got in a battle stance and then I saw the flash of green again but this time it was in the tree. I shot at it with my bow and arrow I heard a loud "SHIT" and the thing fell from the tree it landed on the ground with a big thump and I ran over to it. I looked at the thing and realized it was a person "fuck fuck fuck fuck please be alive" I mumbled frantically as I picked the person up and ran to the house.

Sakuras POV: well here I was standing in a tree minding my own business and some fucker shot me in the leg. SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?! I was shocked and the blood was flowing fast I tried to move but I fell from the tree and yelled a loud "SHIT" and I landed with a thump and looked around groggily everything was blurry and I was about to pass out when I saw the most striking blue eyes I have ever seen. I looked up at the stars and thought of the things my cousin told me the legends about the stars. I closed my eyes and thought if I was dying now I would go to the stars and be one too. But everything faded to black.


	2. DAT HOOD GONNA BE GONE YALL!

AN: how was the first chapter I hope I can make it better and I hope you guys can help me! SUBMIT IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE I NEED SOME!

Deidaras POV: I burst into the door and the men stared at me and the person in my arms. "I THINK I KILLED THIS PERSON!" I said. Kisame sighed and said "Deidara how many people do you have to kill before you realize we are running out of places to hide the bodies." I counted in my head "Hmmmmmmmmm let me see…" I said thoughtfully. Kisame sighed once again and tried to explain to me that it was a rhetorical question. "OH I GET IT" I said dumbly and kisame face palmed at my stupidity. "Ok ok joke times over let me see that person you have there" said itachi demandly. Itachi saw the arrow in the persons leg and started healing it after he finished he lectured me. Hidan watched amused and he whispered "someone has a stick up their ass~~~" itachi shot him a glare and hidan cowered and walked away mumbling things about fucking Uchihas and their fucking arrogance and shit. I looked back at the person whos chest was going up and down slowly to show that they were breathing I sighed in relief then pondered about what was under their cloak. I told the guys about this idea and we surrounded the person and slowly slipped their hood off. They all gasped a beautiful girl with long pink locks and long lashes with pale pink eyebrows and soft plump lips and her cheeks had a natural flush so this is what layed behind the hood. A stunning girl with breathtaking beauty. Suddenly her eyes shot upon to reveal green eyes and an angry and shocked girl.

Sakuras POV: the darkness did not last long for I woke up with 9 men surrounding me. I was shocked and then I saw the fucker who shot me those blue eyes checking me out. I shot up out of bed and pinned him to the floor and started choking him. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOOT ME!?" I yelled he gasped for air and started to reach out for help and he said in a raspy voice "I-im sorry I t-thought you w-were a wild animal." I let him go and cursed then attempted to walk out the door when my path was blocked.


	3. weakness

AN: THANKS MY PEEPS I WUVE YOU! BTW IF YOU HAVE A CHATANGO YOU CAN CONTACT ME THERE MY ACCOUNT NAME IS ANIMEGLASSES I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT CALLED CACTUSGLASSES! I WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU GUYS!

Sakuras pov: wtf why are these fucking human blocks blocking my fucking way to the fucking door so I can fucking leave. UGH! Im pissed right now I just wanna leave this place and go to where I belong but now that I think of it where do I belong? I left my home and everything I left all I have. Now I have nothing at this realization I fell to my knees and shakily brought my hands to my face and a couple of tears fell free from my eyes and slipped down my face. I had nothing I was nothing. I shoke in silent sobs as one of the men the red haired one leaned down and wrapped his arms around me.

Sasoris pov: as we blocked the path to the door the girl look pissed and suddenly she looked broken she fell to her knees and started crying. It was such a painful sight and she looked frail like a glass doll for a moment and I wanted to protect her to hold her in my arms to be able to have her as my doll. So I bent down and wrapped my arms around her she smelled of strawberries and vanilla she cried on my shoulder and I wanted to make her smile but for now I shall comfort my beautiful porcelain doll, because she could break at any moment and I wanted to keep her safe forever in my arms.

Deidaras pov: I looked at sasori holding the girl in his arms I would not let him have her she is mine MINE! That anger that was burning in her eyes that pure intense angry look made her look stunningly gorgeous I wanted to comfort her I wanted to ease her pain I wanted to hold her in my arms I wanted her to be mine!

No ones pov: the guys stood there befuddled why was she crying why where did that strong girl go?

Sakuras pov: I cried for a bit more and realized something I showed weakness to strangers they must think im pathetic. I shoved the man off of me and wiped my eyes and stood up quickly the man stayed on the ground but he looked up at me with his golden eyes they were entrancing and I saw some kind of softness in his eyes and I looked away quickly and stared straight at the men and shoved them aside then ran out the door.


	4. DUNDUNDUN DA BAG

AN: I HAVE REACHED 100 VIEWS! THANKS GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *GIVES YOU ALL HUGS*

No ones pov: they watched as she raced out of the door as the sun started to rise her chest heaving and her long pink locks flying and her green eyes determined with a slash of anger and pain.

Sasoris pov: sasori watched saddened as his porcelain doll ran away he was tempted to follow her but did not want to go against his dolls wishes cause her happiness was his happiness and he wanted her to be happy.

Sakuras pov:as I ran I felt the boys with the golden eyes stare at me. Ha he was probably thinking I was a weak and pathetic freak I ran along in the forest and sat down by a river and took a drink. I looked at my reflection in the lake and i grew angry at myself why did I have to be a freak I plomped down onto the grass on my back and looked at the clouds and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Sasoris pov: it was getting darker and I was getting anxious where was she was she ok I wondered and I made a deal with myself that I would search for her tomorrow, I will come for you my porcelain doll.

UNKNOWN POV: we watched as our little freak fell asleep and we snuck over to her and as she woke up she let out one scream before we knocked her out and put her in a bag.

Sasoris pov: I was about to head to bed when I heard a shrill scream that sounded familiar I thought about it for a second….it was my doll she was in trouble! I ran out the door and fled into the dark to search for the source of the scream as I got closer I saw two people dragging a bag along the forest I knew someway somehow it was her in that bag. I snuck up to them slowly but I stepped on a twig and it snapped 'shit!' I thought they turned around to reveal two…..men!?


	5. MPREG CAN HAPPEN

AN: THANKS PEEPS I YOU ARE AMAZING ok ok ok well today I going to try extra hard cause today is my birthday! My friend sent me a grell toy hes so adorable! Btw people i don't support sasuke x naruto so don't go bitching in the comments!

No ones pov: the two men stared at the boy with the red hair and the boy was confused and the men looked the boy up and down and started talking

UNKNOWNs pov: a boy stood in front of us looking protectively at the bag. I turned to my husband next to me and said "hun lets blow this kid and go home" and he said "baby poo poo pie" the kid in front of us was confused so I put out my hand to him "hi my names naruto and this is my husband sasuke" I pointed to the guy next to me and kissed him on the cheek "and we are taking our daughter home" I said pointing at the bag. "hn" my husband agreed.

Sasoris pov: I was shocked and confused and even a bit bemused. "uh one question" I said. Naruto nodded and said "ok! Whats your question?" I put my finger on my chin and said "HOW THE FUCK WAS MAKING A CHILD BETWEEN TWO MEN EVEN POSSIBLE?!" "wellllllllllllllllllllllllll" naruto started to say "its called mpreg my dear kid" then sasuke chimed in with "to satisfy those batshit insane fanfiction people" I nodded because well I agree! "excuse me but can I have that bag" I said hesitantly "well we were gonna throw it in a river but here ya go" naruto said and tossed me the bag then walked away with sasuke. I hugged the bag to my chest and sighed in relief that she was still breathing and that my doll was safe.

Sakuras pov:I woke up to being dragged in a bag I stayed still and deathly silent so no one could hear me I wondered what was going on "oh fucking squirrels fucking a couch on a Sunday morning! its my parents" I thought to myself while eternally freaking out. I heard another person approach and and peeked threw a hole in the bag it was the guy with the golden eyes from earlier he stared at my parents from earlier and they started talking and suddenly I was thrown to him well me in the bag and as my parents walked away he held me close to his chest and sighed and we walked away.


End file.
